


Boys' Locker Room

by killerwhaletank



Series: The Hackley School [5]
Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: M/M, dubiously-consenting blowjobs, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerwhaletank/pseuds/killerwhaletank
Summary: Keith sneaks into the locker room the varsity soccer team's scrimmage and is thankful for having the room to themselves.





	Boys' Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> If I had a time machine, I would go back to The College of William and Mary when Jon was there JUST! to see him play soccer.
> 
> ALSO! I'm sorry this was a lot later than I anticipated it being. I'm in the process of moving and it's just a pain in the rear end.
> 
> ALSO ALSO!! In this series, Keith is actually the youngest person in the group, where in real life it's actually the complete opposite.

“Nice game, Jonny!"

"You play that well against Dalton and we'll destroy 'em!"

Jon smiled from where he sat on the bench, his practice jersey in his hands after having used it to wipe the sweat from his face. He looked around at his teammates, all laughing and throwing playful insults at one another. It was a team scrimmage, yet Jon still had to be the best. Jon was only a junior, but still the captain, which surprisingly did not bother the handful of seniors that were on the team.

Jon was good. The team wanted to win. The equation was balanced in every was possible; including the fact that the guys were actually okay with the fact that Jon was, well, gay. At first it was certainly a little weird, and there was a certain level of awkwardness in the locker room before and after the games, but after a while his teammates realized that Jon was the best chance they would have to win their division, and put everything else aside.

Jon rubbed the sweat from his face again and tossed the practice jersey back into his locker. He leaned back enough to kick off his cleats and was in the process of taking the rest of his gear off when he heard a different kind of laughter, followed by teasing, accompanied by his new roommate's name.

"Hey!" Jon turned around to see Keith walking toward him while the rest of the soccer team made their way back to the showers. Keith chuckled and took a seat next to Jon on the bench.

Jon turned to Keith and cracked a little smile. "Hey yourself," he said with the slightest nod. He rubbed both hands against his knees and turned away from Keith, his entire body still flushed from exertion. When he looked back at Keith, the smile on Keith's face seemed permanent; he was almost glowing. Jon chuckled and gave his head a slight shake. "So... what's up?"

Keith shook his head, confused for only a moment, before he gasped. "Oh!" he said through a little laugh. "Oh, I-" He pulled the Timbuk2 laptop messenger bag from where he sat at his feet into his lap and took the iPad from the laptop pocket. “Well I was kind of hoping that I could, maybe, get an interview for The Dial.”

Jon snickered. The Dial was Hackley’s student-run newspaper, and though Keith considered himself to be the school’s best reporter, he was also the paper’s editor-in-chief. It was rare that Keith found himself conducting an interview but rather than delegating the task. This was one of the few things that everyone knew about Keith.

“You?” Jon questioned softly, trying to keep himself from laughing at the same time. “You? Want to interview me?” Keith said nothing but shrugged his shoulders, making Jon laugh just a little louder. But Keith simply pulled up a voice recorder app and rested the iPad on his knees. He cleared his throat, and it was in that flash that Jon realized just how serious Keith was.

Though it didn’t occur to him that Keith had a reason for putting that tablet in his lap. Keith cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to keep all of his blood from flowing directly to his already half-hard cock. “So, um.” Keith cleared his throat very softly and fidgeted with his glasses. Jon stood with his back to Keith, his shorts pulling around his ass just a little tighter than before. Keith swallowed the lump that grew in the back of his throat.

Keith shared a living space with Jon; they and Stephen were in close quarters day in and day out, and Keith knew that, regardless of how secretive they were, Jon and Stephen had "a thing". Just thinking about it made him chuckle, a sound that Jon quickly caught. "What?" Jon questioned in return.

Keith cleared his throat. He turned off the recorder on his iPad and tucked it back in his bag. "Nothing," he replied. He cleared his throat again. "Nothing, um... I mean, I don't..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish I was better at this kind of thing."

It was Jon's turn to laugh. "At what kind of thing? Doing interviews? From what I've heard you're pretty damn good at that-"

Jon's train of thought was immediately derailed as Keith lunged at him, pressing his lips to Jon's in what had to have been the most chaste kiss in the history of high school. It lasted half a second, and when Keith pulled back Jon wasn't even sure if his heart was still beating. His cool blue eyes were open wide, and staring straight at Keith. "W-whoa," he breathed.

"I know!" Keith nearly shouted. He buried his face in his hands but continued to talk. "I know! I, I know I... I'm an idiot." When he moved his hands, his glasses falling back into place, Jon could see a single tear rolling down Keith's cheek.

"Why would you say that?" Jon questioned. He glanced over Keith's shoulder to make sure that no one had been watching them, and he shuffled closer to Keith, letting their thighs touch. "Because you... kissed me?" Jon paused for a moment before letting out a little chuckle. "That wasn't a real kiss, you know."

Keith blushed. He wiped away another tear and looked away from Jon. "Wha- I don't know what you're talking about."

Jon gently bit the inside of his bottom lip, and cupped his hand over Keith's knee. "Keith," he purred. He leaned in close enough to whisper, his warm breath blowing across Keith's earlobe. "I know you know what a real kiss is. I know you've seen Stephen and me, too." At this point, Keith's blush darkened, his embarrassment complete. Jon just chuckled, and much to Keith's surprise, started to move his hand further up his thigh. Keith glanced down at Jon's hand and swallowed hard. "You've tried to be all... coy and casual about it, but I've known. We've both known."

"What?!" Keith shouted, laughter following his words. "Jon, what the hell-"

Jon brought a finger up to Keith's lips and hushed him softly. "It's okay," he whispered. He shook his head gently and let out an almost silent chuckle. "It-it's okay, Keith."

"Is it?" Keith sort of whispered in return. Jon flicked his tongue against his bottom lip and nodded. Keith closed his eyes and let out a little sigh of relief. Jon snickered and stood, pulling a fresh shirt from his locker and pulling it on. Keith remained sitting on the bench. Jon turned to him and sort of frowned. "I, um... I can't get up just yet."

A little smile pulled at the corner of Jon's mouth. He sat next to Keith, acting as a barrier between he and the rest of the team. He turned into Keith, reaching up to press the tips of his fingers to Keith's jaw, pulling him in for a real kiss. Keith's eyes flew open for just a moment, fluttering closed as Jon pushed his tongue into Keith's mouth. When the kiss broke they were both breathless. Keith's eyes were still closed, a little laugh coming from the bottom of his lungs, a laugh that was cut off when he felt Jon's hand cupped over the large bulge in his jeans.

"J-Jon, wha-"

"This is what you want, right?" Jon asked, a little snicker in his voice. He licked his lips and pressed a kiss to the corner of Keith's mouth. "You can't tell me this isn't what you want." Keith swallowed again, desperate to dislodge the lump caught in the back of his throat. He looked away from Jon for just a moment before immediately turning to kiss him back. Jon snickered against Keith's lips. "That's what I thought," he purred.

Keith whimpered wordlessly. He gripped his hand over Jon's and tried to pull Jon's hand away, but for a moment he froze. "B-but... but here?"

Jon shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, if... if you can't get up..." Jon pulled his hand away, jerking Keith's away from his own. Again he snickered and returned his hand to the front of Keith's jeans, his fingers working open the belt. "I can help you with that."

Keith gasped softly. "But what if we get caught?"

Jon closed his eyes and sighed. With a smile tugging at both corners of his mouth, Jon got up and sat in Keith's lap, rubbing his ass against Keith's painfully hard cock. He draped an arm around Keith's shoulders and rested his head gently against Keith's. "Still afraid we're gonna get caught?" Jon purred softly against Keith's ear. "I bet I could get you off without touching you."

Keith laughed, but the sound was choked. His voice even broke. "Now w-what... what fun would that be?" Grinning, Jon grabbed Keith's messenger bag and tossed it back into his locker, kicking the metal door closed with a very loud thud. "What're you-" Keith's words were immediately silenced when Jon dropped to his knees between Keith's legs. He looked up at Keith and smirked, giving him a playful wink before mouthing his cock through the rough denim. Keith rolled his head back and growled, biting his bottom lip to keep from being any louder. One hand gripped the edge of the wooden bench, the other grabbing a handful of Jon's curly hair.

The soft metallic clank of Keith's belt echoed between heartbeats. Keith shifted to pick his hips up from the bench, letting Jon tug his jeans down from his hips. He pressed both hands flat to the wooden bench on either side of his hips and watched for only a moment as Jon pulled his cock free of the cotton of his underwear. Jon gasped. "Oh... my god," he said with a little chuckle. Keith blushed and looked down at Jon to see a sparkle in his eye. "You're fucking huge." Keith drew in a deep breath and tried to comment in return but his words were immediately cut off by the sensation of Jon's hot mouth wrapped around his cock. Keith felt light-headed, and gently lifted his hips up from the bench which Jon put a stop to immediately. Jon pulled his mouth away with a gentle pop. "Don't," he whispered. He chuckled simply.

"O-okay," Keith whimpered. "I... I've never..."

"I know," Jon groaned. He gripped his hand tight around the base of Keith's cock and flicked his tongue against the tip, licking up a single drop of precum. "Don't you worry, baby. M'gonna take care of you... and then you're gonna take care of me."

Keith had no idea what Jon meant by that, and he had absolutely no time to try and figure it out before Jon's hot mouth was moving faster around him. Every time he tried to speak he had to bite his lips and tongue to keep himself from screaming; Keith had no idea if they were alone in the locker room and the last thing he wanted was an audience. Keith sat up and cupped a hand around the back of Jon's head, holding him gently, urging him in a way that he thought would feel good. But Jon refused to let Keith have any control; Jon knew what he was doing, Keith didn't. For now, Keith was just there to enjoy the ride.

Keith tried not to scream when he came, biting the back of his hand to keep from being too loud. He couldn't contain the vocalization of his feelings as he shot his release down the back of Jon's throat. He tangled his fingers through the curls, pulling softly as he bucked his hips up from the bench. This time, Jon didn't stop him. Jon was giving Keith just a little, just enough to rebuild a little confidence.

Humming wordlessly, Jon stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He chuckled softly and stood astride Keith's knee. He reached for Keith's hand and pressed his palm to the front of his own shorts. "I want you to repay the favor," Jon said with a little nod. "Except..." Jon ran his thumb along Keith's bottom lip before pushing his thumb into Keith's mouth, snickering as he slowly pulled it away. Jon smacked his lips and leaned in close to whisper gruffly. "I want you to fuck me."

Keith swallowed hard. He was still hard, and Jon's words were certainly not helping matters. He let out the softest chuckle and slid his fingers back through his hair. "Y-you... really?" Without saying a word, Jon nodded, and took a step back from Keith, his back pressed to the lockers behind him. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Jon said through a little laugh. "But... let's go back to the room, yeah?" He reached out and brushed one finger against the top of Keith's thigh. "I doubt I'll have the same self control that you did. I'm pretty sure you're going to make me scream over and over again with... that." Without saying another word, Jon turned and pulled his bag from his locker and started out the door. Keith stood and got himself redressed, grabbing his own bag and quickly following after.


End file.
